


Short Stuff

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [123]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas isn't very Cas-like in this, Cas steals gabriel's donut, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Then Sam comes along and makes them both feel short, Then calls him short, that's because Gabriel brings out the worst in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas and Gabe get into an argument about who's taller, Michael sends Sam to settle the debate once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stuff

“If you want it so bad, come and get it, short stuff.”

 

“Fuck you! You know I can’t reach that high.”

 

“It’s not my fault you’re vertically challenged.”

 

“That is _no_ way to talk to someone older and more powerful and-”

 

“You mean shorter?”

 

“Oh, that is _it!_ ”

 

Instead of ending up on top of Castiel and asserting his rightful dominance, Gabriel finds himself running straight into six foot four of chiseled musculature and long graceful limbs. He lets out a very dignified _eep_ and looks up (and up, and up; Sam is _really_ tall) at the giant moose man that had prevented him from tackling Cas.

 

“Michael said you guys were fighting about who was taller?” Sam ventures.

 

Gabriel _eeps_ again, then clears his throat. “Cas stole my donut!” He accuses, peering around the brick wall that is his mate and pointing angrily at his brother.

 

Sam sighs a very long-suffering, weary sigh and plucks the donut out of Castiel’s upraised hands. “Mika told me to tell the two of you that he’d shrink you both down to four one if you didn’t apologize to one another.”

 

Cas crosses his arms. “Fine. I’m sorry,” he bites out.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “And I _guess_ I’m sorry too, even if you were kinda mean to steal my donut.”

 

“Gabe,” Sam warns.

 

“All right, all right! I’m sorry. Hug?” He holds out his arms and embraces his little brother. “Now go bother Luce. I’ve got donuts to eat.”


End file.
